Outsmarting Slender
by Lily Windwave
Summary: after one of the Skylanders disappear while in the game Slender. Stealth Elf, Spyro, Hex, and Cynder must go and save them from a terrible fate...
1. Intro

**A/N: I have never played Slender Before. But I kinda know how it goes. so if I have some parts wrong please don't get mad at me.**

It was late at night. It was pitch blackness except for a glowing Flashlight piercing the darkness. The cold wind nipped at me. _Stupid portal!_ I thought. _How was I supposed to know it was out of order! _I sighed. I have no Idea where I am. Or why I have this Flashlight. All I know is that I am most likely in some M rated horror game, Possibly a Creepypasta. Ah, well, at least I know I'll probably die here. My friends will somehow get to this wasteland of a video game and find my rotting body. _That would be nice_ I thought to myself Sarcastically. I looked around_. Eh, not bad. But Isn't there supposed to be Slendeman or Jeff the Killer or someone like that around here? _ I sighed and Kept on walking. But Kept on edge. This is probably Slender or somethin' like that.

_Man, I've been walking for ages! _I thought negatively to myself. Branches where pulling at my hair. this is actually starting to get quite annoying. How long does this Forest go? I sat down on a rock. _Some horror game this is._

Suddenly I heard a sweeping noise behind me. "Hello?" I called out, sharply turning around. No one there. I looked back and started to relax when another noise came. This time I took out my flashlight. "SHOW YOURSELF!" I demanded. I heard another noise behind me. _Gosh! This guy really doesn't want me to- _ I turned around. My flashlinght flickered out. And I screamed at what I saw.

White, Faceless, Black Tuxedo. Slender man Himself.

**A/N: the funny stuff happens after the skylanders come and save her. (any suggestions on Who the girl walking through the forest is?)**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, since no one is going to tell me who they want it to be I will choose myself who I want the Character to be. Unless at last minute you act quick and convince me. The Character will be Chill.**

Spyro stabbed the Ground with his claws. "how is this possible, Chill's missing! And by a portal too!"

"test Chompies anyone?" Stealth Elf replied "you had a load of them back in the supplies tent."

"well so-ree! That portal was the only one near us!"

"and out of everyone here, you chose a new skylander! " Stealth Elf yelled, sending shocked looks from everyone in the room, Stealth Elf sure draws a lot of attention when she yells (mostly because this is the third time she's ever yelled angrily and it sounds really high pitched and weird.) and she ran out of the room.

Sprocket walked up to Spyro and sat beside him "no one blames her for that, Chill was her best Friend."

Cynder crashed through the wall, she obviously was eavesdropping on them before and said "Spyro! I have an Idea! But you've gotta make it quick before Stealth Elf does murder attempt on you." Cynder started whispering to Spyro and then they smiled at each other for a bit.

But then Spyro said "only if you go ask someone to repair the wall."

"Sure thing!" Cynder replied.

A while later. All the skylanders had come for missions. Spyro flew up to the front. "Okay Skylanders. Some of us are going to a special mission today. It has been reported that Chill has gone missing from jumping into a malfunctioning portal. Stealth Elf, Sprocket, Cynder, Hex and I are going to investigate. But we will need huge back up. Gill! Flame!"

Gill Grunt and Flameslinger looked up. "yes?"

"You two guard the portal that we go into. Ghost Roaster! Eruptor!"

"yes?"

"you two go to game central and ask around and see if anyone has seen Chill."

"Okay!" they replies simultaneously and ran out of the room

"and everyone, If we don't return by next month, you go in the portal as well. Meeting dismissed."

Everyone took their positions while Stealth Elf, Sprocket, Hex, and Cynder gathered up with Spyro.

"first off, Sprocket, try and find out where the portal leads to." Sprocket nodded and everyone followed her to the portal. She tweaked with the inside a bit. Gasped and backed away. She turned around with a shocked expression on her face.

"what is it?" Hex asked.

"You'll never believe where it sent Chill" Sprocket Shuddered.

"where?" Everyone asked.

" It sent her to Slender!" Sprocket Screamed in terror


End file.
